Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca
Queen Ashe was the ruler of Dalmasca when Ivalice was hit by a Rift Storm and transported to a different universe. She originally sent Vaan and the others in the group to investigate an Airship crash while she tried to calm things down. She later was among the refugees that escaped Ivalice when the Shadow Alliance glassed the world. She denied membership into Hellcat Squadran, but accepted support and membership of the Coalition. During scouting missions, in public areas, she usually uses the alias 'Amalia'. However, the Shadow Alliance, thanks to the Archadians, who discovered this ploy long ago, is not fooled by this. History Defense of Rabanastre Battle of Vessl Negla Liberation of Ivalice Battle of the Trebulia Star Cluster "You know, with how often you get trapped, you might want to consider a desk job." (hoarsely) "Well, seems you make it a habit of being at the right place at the right time." - IceBite, joking about how many times he has to save Ashelia, and Ashe's responce. Consortium War Locust/Lambent War Battle of Nirn Visarius Incident ''Megatron Trilogy'' Personality She is highy protective of her people and will not accept defeat, making the destruction of Dalmasca hard on her. She also dis-approves of 'killing for profit', and thinks poorly of mercenaries and assassins. A few exceptions to this include Hellcat Squadran, who not only did her a good turn but were also no longer considered 'true' mercenaries, 'Scrap-Metal', and other people who have helped her out, for free. She also prefers to fight along side her people on the battlefield. This tendency has earned her the favor of the more 'honor-oriented' Coalition members, such as Chancellor Martok of the Klingon Empire. Abilities Ashelia's Mist Powers in the Hellcat Squadran Universe are as follows: Magicks White Magicks *Curaja *Esunaga *Holy Black Magicks *Firaga *Thundaga *Blizzaga *Aeroga *Scourge *Flare *Scathe Green Magicks *Protectga *Shellga *Bravery *Faith Time Magicks *Slow *Immobilize *Disable *Reflect *Break *Warp *Bleed *Balance *Float *Haste *Countdown *Stop *Reflectga *Slowga *Hastega Arcane Magicks *Darkga *Graviga *Bubble *Reverse *Vanishga *Syphon *Confuse Quickenings *Northswain's glow *Heaven's Wrath *Maelstrom's Bolt Espers *Belias, the Gigas, Aries Esper of Fire *Zeromus, the Condemner, Cancer Esper of Gravity *Zodiark, Keeper of Precepts, Ophiuchus Esper of Darkness Coalition Information Position in Coalition Ashelia has grown to be one of the Coalition leaders most concerned for civilian interests, and, as such, when a decision is being put through that would put risk to civilian population, Ashe would likely be the first to oppose it, followed closely by her allies, Leinad Llehctim and Chancellor Martok. Alliances in the Coalition Ashe has managed to make several allies in the Coalition, during her time as a leader in it. *IceBite *Helryx *Chancellor Martok *Gutak 'Cyandenee Trivia *When visiting Hellcat Squadran's Base, she is usually called by her full first name, instead of just 'Ashe', to avoid confusion between her and Ash Ketchum, Hellcat Squadran's Tank Commander. *Along with the Llehctims, May, and Tory, Ashelia is one of IceBite (User)'s favorite characters to write about. Category:Characters Category:Coalition Council Members